Such a system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,596 B2.
The pressure source, e.g. a hydraulic pump, supplies hydraulic fluid under an elevated pressure. A hydraulic consumer connected to the output can be operated by means of this elevated hydraulic pressure.
In some applications the pressure supplied by the pressure source is not sufficient to operate the hydraulic consumer or the load connected to the output, so that a pressure booster is used to permanently amplify the pressure supplied by the pressure source. The pressure booster is a pressure amplifier increasing the pressure supplied to the output.